Where We Were Really Meant To Be
by brittany34
Summary: AU - Chloe Sullivan has just ended her marriage to Jimmy Olsen. Oliver Queen has just gotten divorced from Dinah Lance. The pair begin to develope a close friendship. Will it turn into more? - COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Where We Were Always Meant To Be….**

**Chapter 1**

**Chloe Sullivan exited her lawyers office with a heavy heart. It had been eighteen months since she found out about Jimmy's infidelity and to this day she can still remember the pain she felt in her stomach when he confessed to her.**

**When he told her about his indiscretion he promised her that it was over, that it had been a mistake, that he was so sorry, and that it would never happen again. Basically he had said all the right things, and she had been stupid to believe that would be enough but it hadn't been, and after ten months she finally gave in and found a lawyer. Deep down she knew Jimmy was ready to throw in the towel too. So after eight months of lawyers offices and paperwork it was finally over. It was still hard for her to believe a few signatures could end her twelve year marriage.**

**'_So now what do I do' _she thought to herself. There were plenty of options, she could go back to their apartment and be stuck looking at the boxes he had yet to pick up, _'yeah that's not happening'_ she thought to herself with a bitter chuckle. There was always the option of going to Isis but she really didn't think she could focus on anything work related right now. She could always go to a bar and get smashed surely that would be the most popular decision given the day she had but she would still end up at home looking at those boxes only drunk and weepy as well.**

**'_Well,' _she thought, _' guess this means I'm heading out to the Kent Farm.' _Sure Lois would probably be all for bashing Jimmy but maybe that was exactly what she needed right now to get the anger out not to mention no one was quite a good at putting things into perspective as Clark so that would take care of the sad part. Getting in her car Chloe settled in for the three hour drive to Smallville.**

**She arrived at the farm and slowly climbed the stairs of the front porch but as she raised her hand to knock the door swings open revealing her cousin with a sympathetic look glued to her face. _'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea angry wanna scratch Jimmy's eyes out Lois I can handle but not Lois looking at me like I'm dying or something' _she lets out a heavy sigh.**

**"Well come on in Chlo, I already made a huge pot of coffee and Clark flew over to D.C. to snag you some of Mama Kent's famous chocolate chip cookies so we have all we need for some good old fashioned girl talk" she looked at Chloe with a big smile.**

**"Oh Lo it was horrible," she said as she walked into the living room and slumped down to the couch, " I feel like such a failure, I mean I know this sounds crazy but why wasn't I enough. It's just so humiliating. How many people do you think know the reason for the divorce? Seriously Lo, think about it _Jimmy Olsen _cheated on me. I wasn't enough for _Jimmy Olsen. _That thought will haunt me for a really long time" she rubbed her hands down her face and let out the deep breath she felt like she had been holding all day.**

**Lois slowly lowered herself into the chair opposite Chloe "Okay first of all you are way too good for Jimmy, you always were but it was never my place to interfere in your marriage, I mean you have no idea how badly I want to rip his head off for the way he has hurt you and made you doubt yourself"**

**Lois then walked into the kitchen and poured two cups of coffee and filled a plate with cookies. When she returned to the living room she set everything on the coffee table when they both felt the sudden gust of wind behind them.**

**"Hey ladies" Clark greeted them with a huge grin. He then saw the cookies on the table and Chloe's sullen expression that when he remembered what today was and his smile quickly faded. "Chloe, I am so sorry is there anything you need from us" he said a small grin forming on his lips again.**

**"I just really would love to go crash in your old bedroom, get a good nights sleep" _at least here I don't have to wake up in the morning and look at his damn boxes that he refuses to pick up_, she added silently to herself.**

**"Of course Chloe your welcome here anytime in fact if you want you could stay here for awhile until you feel better" Clark told her with a sympathetic look.**

**'_Great now Mr. Perfect Marriage feels sorry for me too,' _she thought, knowing full well that it was not Clark she was really angry at. " No thanks Clark just tonight is all I need to get my head on straight, but if you don't mind I'm just gonna head to bed I really need some sleep." With that she headed toward the stairs.**

**" Hey Chloe," Lois suddenly said making her way over to her little cousin, " I know right now you probably just want to think about everything but when you're ready a am totally available for a Jimmy Olsen Bitch Fest you just say the word."**

**"Thank you Lo, I'll let you know," and after a quick hug she made her way to Clarks old bedroom where she took off her shoes and climbed under the covers fully dressed. She then pulled the blanket over her head and drifted to sleep.**

* * *

**A/N Okay so this is the first chapter in my first multi-chapter fanfic. I already have the whole thing planned out so it's just a matter of typing it all out. I hope you guys enjoyed it let me know what you think I can only improve if I know where I am lacking. So please review thanks. The next chapter is Ollie centric and will bring the JL boys into the picture**


	2. Chapter 2

**Where We Were Really Meant To Be…**

**Chapter 2**

**Oliver Queen sat in his Star City apartment watching his wife pack up the last of her belongings, and wondering where it had all gone wrong. Sure they had their problems what couple didn't but until she came home earlier that day and announced that she was moving out he truly hadn't realized it had gotten that bad. At first he thought she was just angry and he could talk her out of it, but she had been adamant. If he was honest with himself he knew it was over too but he wasn't a quitter he didn't fail at anything he did so to fail at something as important as his marriage was like a slap in the face.**

"**Oliver" he heard from a voice that sounded far away, he looked up into the face of his future **_**ex**_**-wife. " I spoke to a lawyer earlier today and he told me we should be able to get this taken care of pretty quickly so long as you don't contest the pre-nuptial agreement." She said and then stared at him obviously waiting for some kind of response.**

**He couldn't believe it the way she was acting it was like their marriage had meant nothing to her, it was just something to extinguish and forget about. Sure he could admit it was over but he could never think of their relationship as something that could just be erased, and yet her she was acting like the whole thing was some kind of business agreement.**

"**Okay" he responded "I'll call my lawyer first thing in the morning and have the papers drawn up, you'll have them within the week." He glared up at her, " Is that fast enough for you or maybe we could just jump on the jet and fly down to the Dominican Republic, no muss no fuss right?"**

**She narrowed her eyes at him, "okay Oliver if your going to be so childish and petty about this I'm gonna go. Forgive me for thinking that after Eight years of marriage we could end this relationship on good terms. What was I thinking the Great Oliver Queen can't stand to lose, but hear me I will not stay in an unhappy marriage to keep from hurting your precious ego!" She screamed in frustration then turned on her heal picked up her last two bags and stormed off. He stared after her for several minutes before taking a deep breath and exiting their bedroom. **

**As he made his way to the living room he saw them on the table next to the front door her keys to all their properties on a single key ring, next to those her engagement and wedding rings and also her lawyers business card.**

'**Well that's it, I guess,' he thought to himself and continued to the living room where he sat in silence until he heard banging at his front door. He got up and walked over to the surveillance monitor and turned it on. There at his front door stood Bart, Victor, and AC. He buzzed them in and watched them enter one by one all looking very sympathetic and that was when he realized Dinah must have called and told them everything.**

"**Hey guys now's not really the best time so unless there's some kind of emergency…"**

**Before he could finish Bart spoke up "oh no Bossman Were not going anywhere."**

"**Yeah what are bros for if not to listen to women problems?" AC added.**

"**Plus we brought beer can't turn away your boys when they bring beer" said Victor. **

"**Okay okay stay, but I doubt I'm very good company right now"**

"**It's okay Boss we've seen you moody before, plenty of times actually," Bart chimed in wearing a huge grin.**

**They all sat around for several hours just drinking and talking until finally AC and Bart passed out. It was then that Victor turned to him and said, " she called me you know, said she was going to Seattle for awhile and that the two of you were getting a divorce, I'm really sorry man."**

"**I know thanks Vic, I'm gonna head to bed"**

" **all right night man"**

**Oliver entered his room and climbed into bed but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't fall asleep. As dawn approached he realized he had to get away for awhile. Away from Star City. It was then that he decided he was going to Metropolis. He hadn't been there since he had met Dinah, she never wanted to go something about being in the same city as "that incessant Lois Lane woman." She swore it was just that she found Lois annoying but Oliver had always suspected it had more to do with the fact that he had been in love with her. He had wanted to keep Dinah happy**

**so he'd never gone back, not even to the Lane/Kent wedding. That was about to change though he was going to call his pilot and tell him to fuel up his jet. He was going to Metropolis, and he was going to catch up with old friends.**

**An hour later he exited his bedroom and toward the living room where his three friends lay sleeping. **

**He gently woke up Victor and let him know what was going on and asked him to keep an eye on things. He also told Vic that he and the guys could stay there as long as they wanted.**

" **All right" he answered "but how long are you gonna be out of town?"**

"**Awhile" that was the only answer he could give honestly.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N okay not as long as chapter 1 sorry about that but I will give you guys a few little tidbits of the next chapter to make it up to you. **

**1. Chloe will finally get truly angry with Jimmy**

**2. Chlollie interactions**

**3. Also major Chloe/Lois time **


	3. Chapter 3

Where we were really meant to be…

Chapter 3

The first thing Chloe noticed when she woke up was the lack of noise. No cars, no horns honking, and no people yelling in the street, that's when she remembered she wasn't in her Metropolis apartment but at the Kent farm house. The silence was deafening, sure she had spent her teenage years living in Smallville but in the years since she moved back to the city she became dependent once again to the sounds it made and it was comforting to her, but laying in Clarks bed hearing only her thoughts of recent events was not going to work.

She jumped from the bed threw on her shoes and headed downstairs when she reached the bottom she looked around hoping to see her cousin or Clark, but they were nowhere to be found. She walked into the kitchen grabbed a pen and paper and wrote Lois a quick note letting her know she was sorry to leave without seeing her but she had to get back to the city and finish up some work at Isis. With that she got in her car and headed back to the city.

Oliver sat in his jet which was still sitting on the tarmac in Star City, _'What is the point of owning your own jet when you can still end up sitting at the airport, on the runway, for three hours waiting for permission to take off' _he thought to himself bitterly. All he knew is there was some kind of lockdown inside the airport so there was no traffic allowed in or out .

Sitting there his thoughts drifted to the night before when Dinah had first arrived home…

Flashback:

_He was sitting on the couch going over some of the latest 33.1 intel Victor had gotten a hold of by hacking into some Luthorcorp computers on their last mission. Unfortunately it didn't seem like anything they could use, he slammed the manila folder onto the coffee table and ran his hands over his face in frustration._

_Then he heard the lock in the door turn and the door open, looking up he saw his wife enter. "Hey, your home late."_

_She walked over and stood in front of him, when he saw the look on her face he knew he was about to hear one of her famous 'All the things Oliver does wrong speeches' but what he heard next shocked him, "Oliver, I'm moving out and I want a divorce." _

_He opened his mouth to speak and nothing came out, but after taking a moment he was able to respond even then though it was only one word "Why?"_

"_Oliver we're not happy we haven't been in a really long time." _

" _So instead of working on things your just gonna quit. What have I done to you that is so bad I don't even deserve you trying to let us work together to fix it?"_

_Dinah took a deep breath and looked down at her feet before looking up with a stone cold glare " It's this" she replied picking up the folder he had in his hands five minutes ago and throwing it at him. "You are obsessed with bringing down Lex Luthor it's all you think about!"_

" _Hold on this is not something new this is who I am, this is who I was when you met me, and now you want me to change!" _

"_I don't expect you to change Oliver. I thought I could handle being in a marriage where I come in second to the mission, but I can't." With that she turned and walked toward their bedroom to pack …_

Suddenly he then heard the crackling of the overhead intercom interrupting his thoughts, he realized quickly though that it was his pilot with an update, "Mr. Queen, we've gotten word there was some kind of worry about a breech in security inside the airport but it was a false alarm and the lockdowns been lifted, we should be able to take off in about an hour. Sorry for the delay sir."

'_Perfect' _he thought sarcastically then punched the arm of his seat before pushing the intercom button next to him " All right Greg, thanks for the update." He sat back and waited for them to receive the all clear for takeoff.

She had made it all the way to Isis before it occurred to her that she desperately needed a shower and a change of clothes, so she turned the car around and headed for her apartment. When she arrived she headed straight to the bathroom, stripped off her dirty clothes and hopped into the shower. The feel of the water streaming down her was rejuvenating, and when she stepped out and wrapped the towel around her she decided she was not going to have two horrible days in a row. So she dried and styled her hair put on her usual light makeup and headed into her bedroom to get dressed.

When she entered her room though her resolve flew right out the window. His boxes were gone, and his key was on her night stand. There wasn't even a note or anything he just came in took his stuff and left not even giving them a chance to say goodbye.

She knew it was irrational to be as angry as she was starting to feel. Truth be told she would probably see him plenty of more times he did still work at the planet with Lois and Clark, and she stopped there all the time to meet her favorite couple for lunch. Yet she still felt that they should have had some kind of conversation, so she could get some kind of closure for herself.

It was then that something in her snapped. She tugged off her wedding ring that she still hadn't had the strength to remove yet and threw it across the room. She then stomped over to her dresser grabbed her undergarments, a pair of jeans, and a black camisole

Then went over to her closet and grabbed her Favorite jade green wrap blouse and got dressed.

'_Yeah,' _she thought to herself, _'I'm ready now!'_

On her way out the door she stopped at the kitchen reached into the back of her pantry and pulled out a bottle of tequila before storming out the door and slamming the door behind her.

The drive from Smallville to Metropolis was a three hour trip Chloe made it in two. She pulled into the Kent drive way got out of her car and slammed the door before stomping up the steps and banging on the door.

The door flew open, "Hey coz what did you do drive all the way to Isis and turn around and come right…" she stopped mid sentence when she saw the look on Chloe's face.

"Hey Lois I'm ready for that Bitch Fest if you are." she said holding up the bottle of tequila.

"Oh little coz I have been ready for a Jimmy Olsen Bitch Fest for like ten years come on in."

"Really ten years how did you of all people hold it in for so long"

" Clark can be very persuasive when he wants to be."

"I don't wanna know. All right so let the Bitch Fest Begin"

Oliver had decided when he reached the airport that the first stop he wanted to make was not the clock tower but to visit Clark and Lois. Luckily he still had a garage in town with a few of his cars stored in it so he called and had one brought out to the airport

He pulled in the drive way turned off the engine and opened the door. When he climbed out though instead of the quiet he normally heard in Smallville he heard the sound of laughing, women laughing he quickly realized. So he followed the sound to the Kent barn and the sight he saw had him at a loss for words. There on the tractor was a blender plugged into three different extension cords so it could reach the outlet near the worktable. In the middle of the barn stood Lois Lane-Kent with a blonde woman whose back was to him but when she laughed he instantly knew who it was.

" So what has the two of you celebrating so hard." It was only then that he saw what they were directing their attention to. On one of the posts to the stairs leading up to the loft was a dart board and on the dart board was a picture of Jimmy Olsen. "So not a celebration then" he said pointing to the picture.

Both women were looking at him like he had grown a second head but it was Chloe who caught her bearings first "Well well Oliver Queen welcome back" she said walking up and giving him a big hug, "and to answer your question no this is not a celebration. This is a Jimmy Olsen Bitch Fest."

"A Bitch Fest huh did I get one of these," he asked both girls.

They both looked down at their feet quickly

Finally Lois spoke up, "Oh don't worry Queen you didn't get the picture on a dartboard treatment only certain crimes get you that punishment."

Oliver noticed Chloe quickly shot Lois a warning glare which quickly turned into a look of embarrassment.

"So where's that husband of yours hiding"

"He's just out patrolling, but you can join us there's beer in that cooler over there. No complaining about the conversation this _is_ the bashing of a man we're having here" Lois told him with a face so stern he wondered how anyone who had drank as much as the two of them had obviously had could make. " I won't say a word" he promised.

He watched as Chloe made her way back to the center of the room and returned to throwing darts at the face of Jimmy Olsen. He was pretty sure he knew what _crime _the younger man had committed but he didn't think it was right to ask for confirmation so he just watched her try to stay vertical while closing one eye in an attempt to aim. He was staring at her so closely he didn't hear Lois walk up next to him.

" He had an affair." she said without further explanation

" I figured."

" How's Dinah?"

" Divorcing me."

" Seriously, why?"

" Well apparently she was tired of coming in second to my mission and she thinks I'm obsessed with bringing down Lax."

" Well in my opinion I think your better off she is a total shrew."

He looked up at her and smirked "yeah she kinda is."

" Ooh I have a great idea, hey Chloe, this party just turned into a Jimmy Olsen and a Dinah Lance bitch fest."

"Cool I got one for her. Remember the time that bitch chased me onto a roof and ruined one of my favorite purses, and don't get me started on the whole throwing knives at me thing."

"What!" Lois shouted.

"Never mind Lois no big deal ancient history and all that" he could see Chloe trying not to laugh.

"Fine have your stupid crime fighting secrets I'm gonna grab the last few beers out of the fridge and call to let Clark know he's gonna need to explain some stuffto me when he gets home" she told them before stomping off.

Oliver couldn't help but chuckle at Lois stomping off like a child who had been told she couldn't have ice cream.

He then turned around and looked at Chloe again . He had stopped working with her after the Dinah incident mainly because Clark had been right, smart doesn't do anything when someone's chasing you on a roof.

She looked different now her hair was longer for one thing and there was something else he couldn't quite figure out yet something in her eyes.

He walked over to her and took one of the darts from her hand before throwing it and hitting Jimmy square between the eyes and smirked at her annoyed expression.

" No fair showing off Queen" but her glare softened as she said it.

" Natural talent. I can't help it" he told her smugly.

" All right Oliver what's going on you and Dinah have a fight or something?"

" Or something, she left me and wants a divorce"

"What is she crazy why would any woman in her right mind want to divorce you? You're a sexy superhero!" she blurted out.

He could see her eyes get wide and her cheeks redden when she realized what she had said, and he smiled, a real smile. He thought it would be best though to change the subject so she would be less embarrassed even though he found her honesty adorable.

"So you wanna tell me about Jimmy"

"Do I have to?"

"No but it only seems fair it's that whole you tell me your pain I tell you mine thing."

"Oh well you didn't tell me why she left you just that she did."

"Fair enough, I'll go first she was tired on coming in second, wanted me to stop trying so hard to bring down Lex"

"Well I think that's crazy what you do is amazing you risk your life to save others and if she can't appreciate that anymore then it is totally her loss"

"Thank you for saying that."

" You're welcome" she smiled at him brightly

" So your turn what happened with Jimmy"

She held up her hand revealing her now bear ring finger "divorced, finalized yesterday."

"Okay well what happened"

"He had an affair"

"Kinda got that much anything else you want to share about it?"

"Okay one wounded friend to the other. The girl he cheated with works in my favorite coffee house in Metropolis."

"Okay" he said slowly not quite understanding where this was going.

"Don't you get it he ruined my favorite coffee place for me"

"I'm sorry I'm a bit confused here Chloe."

"Okay how about this when he told me who he cheated with the first thought that went through my head was 'oh my god where am I gonna get my coffee now?' get it now. he tarnished my coffee place for me that's just unforgivable!"

As hard as he tried there was no way to hold in the laughter and that's when he saw her crack a smile and let out a little chuckle.

"Okay I do see the humor but do you know how long it took for me to find the perfect cup of coffee I'll never find it again."

"How about this I'm gonna be in town for awhile what if you and I have coffee once a week and every time we'll have it somewhere new until we find you a new perfect cup of coffee."

"You don't have to do that Ollie I am not really in the mood for more pity."

"Well that's not what I'm offering. You know I'm in the process of getting divorced. I don't want to always be around people feeling sorry for me either."

"I can appreciate that. Okay when do you wanna start this Hunt For The Perfect Cup Of Coffee."

"Tomorrow 11:00 a.m. there's a place on 4th off of Grand that work for you."

"Sure I'll see you then."

"Okay Tell Lois I had to go I had a really long day but I'll be back in a couple of days."

"Sure thing I'll let her know."

He turned and started to walk out but just before he reached the door turned back around "Hey Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Jimmy's a complete idiot" and with that he turned and left.

* * *

A/N Okay so there's chapter 3 hope you guys liked it. I will post again asap. The next chapter will have the first coffee "date" but FYI it is not an actual date I feel it would be tacky to have them on a REAL date 2 days after her divorce is finalized and Dinah leaves Ollie. The JL will also be back next chapter. Also I realized I am making Jimmy a complete jack a**. It is just for story purposes I actually always kinda liked Jimmy, so any Chimmy fans please don't hate me I liked them too just not as much as Chlollie AM and JH have amazing chemistry and I hope to do that justice. Please read and review. Reader input seems to motivate me thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Where We Were Really Meant To Be

Chapter 4

Chloe watched as Lois exited the farm house and made her way to the barn.

"Hey did I just see Ollie leave?"

"Uh.. yeah he said something about having a really rough day and needing to go get some sleep."

"Okay, but he didn't even say goodbye!" Lois complained with a slight whine in her voice.

"Don't worry Lo he said he'd come back to see you and Clark in a few days."

"Good, as he should, and is he going to get an earful from me for not waiting until I got back out here to leave."

" Lois give him a break Dinah left him."

"I know, how great is that? He so deserves better then Dinah Lance. I mean I really can not stand that woman. I swear she's the reason Ollie didn't make it to mine and Clark's wedding."

"Lois you have no way of knowing that."

" Oh yeah, then tell me this, why did Ollie say he would come when Clark flew over to Star City to tell him but then we get a decline on the R.S.V.P."

"Lois, Oliver is a very busy man, something probably just came up"

"Fine coz don't believe me I know she's what stopped him from coming though."

"Listen I don't doubt what your saying Lois but you don't know for sure," she sighed heavily. " Can we just talk about something else?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, anything good going on at work?"

" You mean besides my plan to drive Jimmy Olsen insane," Lois said with a devious grin.

"Lois, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"_Lois."_

"All right, all right, so I've kinda been torturing him."

"Torturing him, how?"

"Little things like removing all the screws from his chair in the photo lab, and I may have convinced Clark to blow his cup of coffee right into his lap a couple of times."

"How in the world did you convince Clark to participate in this little game of yours."

"Well as persuasive as Clark can be I'm even more so."

"Really, really don't want to know."

Suddenly there was a rush of wind behind them.

"Hey guys what's going on?" says Clark with a big grin that grows even bigger as he comes over and kisses Lois and then turns and hugs Chloe.

"You look like your feeling better."

"Yeah this wife of yours sure knows how to throw a proper Bitch Fest"

"You actually agreed to that?"

"Well my cousin can be very _persuasive_ as you already know" she told him pointedly. "Speaking of which you want to explain to me why your taking part in her torture Jimmy plan?"

Clark stared at her wide eyed for several seconds before responding, "I wish I could say she had to try hard to talk me into it, but she didn't." He paused for a moment gathering his thoughts, " he hurt you Chloe and if helping Lois with her little game to hurt him is the worst I can do to him well then I'm all for it."

He looked at over at his wife and Chloe could tell he was hoping for some kind of back up, but Lois just shrugged with no signs of remorse. Chloe had to laugh, the world's biggest superhero looking to his wife for assistance. Once she started she couldn't stop the thought of jimmy's chair collapsing under him with coffee spilled all over him suddenly popped into her head only making her laugh harder. When she was finally able to stop she looked up at her two best friends whose faces were frozen in matching shocked expressions.

"You're not mad?" Clark asked

" I probably should be, but you guys love me and It's not like your actually hurting him," she stopped for a moment, "wait how hot was the coffee?" That's when they all lost control laughing until their sides hurt.

Chloe couldn't believe how natural it felt just laughing with friends, people she trusted. Over the past year and a half with Jimmy she had been so guarded. Not that she had been able to be open and honest with him before that which was the main reason her time with Lois and Clark had started to dwindle so much.

He still didn't know about Clark.

Twelve years together and he still hadn't figured it out, but if there was one thing Chloe Sullivan was good at it was keeping secrets.

After she stopped working with the JL it had become a lot easier. Less people to protect. She still remembered the day Oliver had told her he thought it was best if she stopped working with him and the boys…

**_Flashback…_**

_She walked out of the Daily Planet with nothing on her mind but getting home making a big cup of coffee, and curling up on the couch while watching a good movie. _

"_Chloe."_

_She turned and saw none other then Oliver Queen heading her way._

"_Hey Ollie what's up? I hope you don't have another mission for me already because I could really use a night off." She smiled her biggest smile at him so that he would know she was joking. Her smile quickly fell though when she saw no amusement on his face. _

"_Oh god what's wrong."_

"_Chloe you know I love having you as part of me team… but last night something could have happened to you."_

"_Ollie, Dinah wouldn't have hurt me she was just a misinformed good guy or girl as the case may be."_

" _Next time it might not be just some misinformed person who wouldn't actually hurt someone and I can't be responsible for something happening to you."_

"_So that's it then I'm just, what, FIRED!" She didn't mean to raise her voice at him but she found it totally condescending that he thought she was so incapable._

"_No, look I just don't think it's a good idea anymore"_

"_Why? What's changed if the last 48 hours?"_

"_You got hurt" he told her stepping closer to her and touching his hand to her cheek._

"_This is just a scratch."_

"_Next time it could be much worse."_

"_Okay. Fine. You don't want me working with you anymore I get the picture." she replied bitterly._

"_The team and I are heading out in a couple of hours I just wanted to tell you in person. You deserve that much."_

"_I deserve better."_

"_You're right and I'm sorry. Please take care of yourself Chloe." He gave her one last half smile as he turned and started to walk away._

_She wanted to be angry with him, scream at him, but she just couldn't. He was just trying to keep her safe. She didn't like it but his heart was in the right place._

"_Hey Ollie?"_

"_Yeah?"_

" _You take care of yourself too." she told him with a smile._

_He had to smile back, "Will do Watchtower."_

"Chloe?"

"Yeah. Sorry what were you saying Clark?"

" I was just asking if you wanted to come in and watch a movie with us."

"Actually I've gotta get home."

" Chloe tomorrows Sunday, I know you don't have to work. So stay, I never get to spend any time with you anymore" Clark told her.

"I know and I would but I really need some sleep."

"So stay here tonight" Lois chimed in.

"Uh.. I can't I'm meeting a friend for coffee tomorrow."

"Who?"

"Oliver."

"Wait," Clark interrupted, "Oliver's back, since when?"

Neither woman answered him.

"You have a date with Ollie. When did that happen?"

"It's not a date were just meeting to have coffee and talk."

"So your going to have coffee with a man who just separated from his wife two days after your divorced is finalized. Are you insane?"

"Hold on, Oliver and Dinah broke up?" asked Clark who was once again ignored.

"Lois, Oliver is a friend of mine too. He is going through something very similar to what I am, and it would be really nice to have someone to talk too who understands."

"Hey!" Clark yelled

Both women looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" Lois yelled back

"When did Oliver get back and he and Dinah broke up?"

"Today and yes! Please try and keep up dear!" Lois snapped.

Clark turned to Chloe choosing to ignore his wife's rude comment, " and you're going on a date with him?"

"All right listen to me both of you, _it is not a date. _I am nowhere near ready to start dating again. Now before this conversation gets anymore annoying I am going home. Clark could you please give me a lift, "I did have several drinks earlier this evening," she explained.

"Yeah sure thing." he told her before scooping her up and super speeding away.

Oliver pulled up to the coffeehouse the next morning, but as he went to exit the car his cell phone started to ring.

"Queen here."

"Oliver it's Dave, I'm in the process of drawing up the papers and had a question for you."

"Okay shoot."

"Okay first off do you want to try to have this prenup thrown out."

"Is that even a possibility?"

"I'm sure we can find some way, and it's my job to make sure you understand all your options."

Oliver thought about it for a moment, it would be so easy to use his money and power to get back at her for giving up and leaving. As quickly as the thought entered his head though he dismissed it. That wasn't who he was, no matter how angry he was at her she had been right. Their marriage was over it had been for awhile and at this point all he wanted was the whole mess over with so that they could just get on with their lives.

" Oliver?"

"Yeah Dave, sorry. No don't fight it give her everything she was promised."

He looked up and saw Chloe entering the coffeehouse.

"You know what give her the Star City apartment too. I'm going to be staying in Metropolis for awhile."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah get it done."

"You'll have the papers in just a couple of days."

"Thanks Dave, and Thanks for taking care of this right away. Tell your wife I'm sorry for ruining your weekend."

" She's fine with it Oliver she loves you. You know that, my god I've worked for you family for 42 years now and we both watched you grow up into a great man. She wanted me to tell you she was sorry and that she expects to see you for dinner sometime soon."

"As soon as I'm back in town I promise"

"All right I'll be in touch."

As he hung up Oliver stepped out of his car and headed toward the coffeehouse. When he walked in he looked around and saw Chloe already sitting at a booth hidden in one of the back corners with a big cup in front of her. He gestured for her to hold on for one minute before heading over to the counter and placing his order. The woman behind the counter placed his coffee on the counter in front of him, but as he went to grab the money out of his wallet she stopped him.

"It's on the house." she told him with a flirty smile tucking her long brown hair behind her ear.

"Thanks" he replied before putting the money back in his wallet, picking up his drink, and heading over to meet Chloe.

"Wow." She told him as he sat down across from her.

"What?"

" Looks like you won't have any trouble jumping back into the dating scene. Please tell me you don't have a thing for girls who work in coffee shops too."

He hesitated for a minute surprised she was able to joke about her husbands affair so soon.

"Nah, I prefer blondes," he said with a quick wink.

"Cute," she replied trying not to chuckle.

"All right so moment of truth," he said holding up his cup.

She picked up hers too and they both drank at the same time.

"So what's the verdict is it the perfect coffee, or do we need to do this again next week?"

"I don't know yet. I'll have to finish the cup and let you know."

"So how are you holding up"

"I really am fine Ollie. I mean it was hard, you know after I found out I realized how much of a fool I must have looked like. There I was going in there and making small talk with the women fooling around with my husband."

" Hey," he said placing his hand over hers, "you are not a fool, he is. You are amazing."

"Thank you."

" So am I allowed to ask how you found out?"

Chloe sighed heavily "Well there were signs here and there, the ones you always hear about hushed phone calls, unexplained late nights. I found out for sure though the night he confessed…"

**_Flashback…_**

_Chloe was sitting on the couch updating her files to include some new clients that had recently escaped from one of lex's 33.1 facilitys when she heard the front door open. Looking up she saw her husband enter._

"_Hey, how was your day?"_

"_Fine, look Chloe we need to talk."_

"_Okay."_

"_I did something. Something really bad and I can't stand not being honest with you about it anymore." Jimmy glanced at her for a moment before looking back down at his feet. " I met someone, and I started spending time with her, and we slept together." He stood in front of her silently waiting for some kind of response when he didn't get one he continued. " It's over. I promise but I had to be honest with you." Again she said nothing. "Chloe, I need you to forgive me. It will never happen again I swear, and I will find a way to make it up to you. Just please don't leave me."_

"_Okay. I'm just going to go to bed."_

_She got up and walked out of the room._

"Wow so why did you forgive him?"

"I don't think I ever really did. I just didn't want to fail"

He reached over and touched her hand again. "Would you believe me if I told you I know exactly how you feel?"

"Yeah I would she said looking up at him smiling"

"So when did you decide to throw in the towel?"

"About ten months later."

"What made you do it."

"Ooh going for the deep stuff now huh. I don't know, I just couldn't forgive him, probably because I never really loved Jimmy not truly anyways. I loved what he represented. He was just this normal guy away from all the aliens and evil billionaires. It got to a point though where that just wasn't enough anymore, and I realized I love helping do good things for the world and being with him I couldn't because I couldn't tell him anything."

Oliver smiled and nodded. "So coffees all gone, is it perfect or not?"

"Not quite we're just gonna have to keep looking."

"I'm going to have to agree."

"Good."

"So down to business."

"What business?"

"I would like you to consider coming back as Watchtower."

She looked at him like she was considering having him committed, "but you fired me last time."

"I was wrong. You're a strong women Chloe, and I think you should join the team officially. You just told me you want to do good in the world joining the team will help you accomplish that. So, what do you say?"

"Can I think about it?"

"Sure but I have something to sweeten the offer."

"What's that?"

"I will set you an official base of operations complete with state of the art technology courtesy of Queen Industries."

"What?"

"Not to mention a very large salary."

"Would you need me full time?"

"Eventually, yes but It's going to take several months to set everything up. That should give you plenty of time to find a replacement for your position at Isis. Right now I would just need you to do some research here and there."

"I'll do it."

"Really? Just like that?"

"Yeah just like that you know you really don't play fair Queen tempting me with lots of new toys."

"Hey if you've got an ace up your sleeve you'd be foolish not to use it."

"That's very true."

"Well I'm gonna go, but I'm going to need you to stop by the clock tower on Wednesday evening around seven to go over some files. Can you do that?"

"I'll be there"

"Good, see you then." he turned to leave but quickly turned back around. "You need to pick the next place we try, ok?"

"All right."

"Bye Chloe."

"Bye Ollie."

Chloe spent the next three days avoiding Lois. She just wasn't ready to tell her cousin she was quitting her job at Isis and going to work for Oliver. She knew how that conservation would go, and she wasn't looking forward to it. She hadn't even gone to get her car yet, so now she had to take a cab to Oliver's.

When she walked through the doors, in front of her stood Bart, AC, and Victor each with huge grins on their faces.

"Oh my god," she said walking over and hugging each of them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We are your official welcoming committee," Bart told her with a huge grin.

"So heard your coming back to work with us." Said Victor.

"We're really glad you're coming back Chloe," added AC.

"Thanks. Me too. Where's Ollie?"

"Right here Chloe," she heard as Oliver walked around the corner.

"Do you really have files for me or was that just a story to get me here?"

"Oh it was just a story to get you here."

"Nice teammates for three days and already he starts with the lies," she says to the other men in mock anger. "Does he pull this crap with you guys?"

"Nope, he doesn't bother with cover stories with us. He just orders us around." answered Bart.

"All right so if I am not here for work then why exactly am I here?"

"Welcome to the team dinner," Oliver explained, "Figured we could all take a night and catch up, you up for it?"

"Absolutely," Chloe answered with a big smile.

* * *

A/N So there's chapter 4 next chapter will pick up right where this one left off so more JL boys, also more Lois/Chloe scenes next chapter. Will post it ASAP. Thanks for all the reviews Everyone. I'm glad so many of you are enjoying it Please Read and Review I love the feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

Where We Were Really Meant To Be….

Chapter 5

Oliver watched the scene in front of him in total awe. He knew Chloe was charming, but the way she had managed to wrap his whole team around her little finger, shocked him.

Bart had always been mesmerized by her. Even if Oliver hadn't known that already the way the younger man was fawning all over her made it pretty obvious. Bart Allen pulling out a chair for a woman was a dead giveaway.

AC had seemed to fall for her charm as well now. The two of them had a brief discussion at dinner about how much she admired his efforts to protect the world and all the creatures in it. He hadn't stopped smiling at her since.

As for Victor, when Chloe told him that he would be given his own work station at headquarters when it was up in running he looked at her in shock.

"Well it would be wrong not to share all those new gadgets with the only other person I know that would fully appreciate them," she reasoned. Then smiled that Chloe smile and walked away, leaving behind a transfixed Victor.

Oliver suddenly realized Chloe wasn't in the room anymore and heard the water running in the kitchen. He stood up and headed that way.

"I don't think you're required to clean up when you're the guest of honor."

"I'm not the guest of honor. This was a team dinner so we could all catch up."

"Are you kidding me? This dinner is all about you. Do you not see what you have done to my team?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Lets just say, I don't think you're going to have any trouble rejoining the dating scene either." he told her with a sly smile.

She looked up him confusion written across her face.

"You have turned an entire team of superheros into a bunch of infatuated schoolboys."

"Oh, please. Give me a break."

"Fine don't believe me, I'll prove it to you." He turned and walked over to the doorway. "Hey guy do you know Chloe's in here cleaning the kitchen?"

It was only a split second before Bart was standing beside of her taking the dishes from her hands. Moments later Victor and AC entered the kitchen.

"All right Tower, out, we've got this," Victor told her.

"Guys it's not a big deal.."

"No Chloe you can't clean up from a dinner where you're the guest of honor," AC tried explaining to her.

"I'm not the.. You know what never mind, thanks guys," she said exiting the kitchen.

She walked back into the living room and saw Oliver sitting in the couch staring at her with a knowing smirk, "I told you so."

"Knock it off Ollie."

He just laughed. She rolled her eyes, and walked over to sit beside him on the couch. "So, where's Dinah?"

"Dinah quit the team. She said she needed a fresh start so she's moving to Seattle."

"Oh. Are you okay?"

"Actually yeah, I really am. It was time for us both to move on. It's a real loss for the team but other then that I'm kinda relieved that she decided to go off on her own for awhile."

"Too hard to be around her?"

"Yeah but not for the reasons you'd think. If she's around everyone else would be nervous all the time waiting for some kind of confrontation between the two of us. Stress like that can effect the way a team works together, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I think I understand." she said smiling at him.

"I know you do."

"Yeah, so I better get going. If I wait too much later It's gonna be impossible to catch a cab."

"A cab? Don't you have a car?"

"Yeah but I left it in Smallville the other night."

"You've gone four days without your car, why didn't you just go pick it up?"

"Lois."

"Lois, what?"

"Okay don't take this personally or anything."

"I'll try not to."

"She doesn't think that I should be spending time with you."

"Any particular reason why?"

"Well when I told her we were going to have coffee together she kind of thought it was a date."

"Oh."

"Don't worry I set her straight. I told her we were just meeting as friends to catch up and everything, but she didn't believe me. I even told her I wasn't ready to even think about dating yet, but you know Lois."

"Yeah, so just out of curiosity why did she think it was such a big deal anyway. Even if it was a date we're both single."

"Well I am, you're not. At least not yet."

"Yeah I guess I can see that. So when are you going to get your car back?"

"This Saturday. I'm gonna take the bus up."

"Why are you gonna take the bus can't you just have Clark pick you up?"

"I think the drive up will give me time to work up the courage to tell them that I'm going to be leaving Isis to work for you."

"Oh, I can see where that might worry you. Since Lois reacted so badly to a cup of coffee and all."

"It'll be fine she might get a little upset but I can bring her around."

He looked at her and sighed, "I may be walking into the lion's den here but do you want me to drive you up Saturday?"

"You would do that?" she asked him a look of total shock on her face.

"Yeah I mean why take the bus when I can drive you. You said the only reason you were was because you wanted to go for the drive. This way you get to do that, and you'll have back up while dealing with Lois."

"All right that sounds great. Thank you."

"It's no problem."

Just then the others walked out of the kitchen.

"That took you guys longer then expected."

Chloe told them.

" Yeah well speed demon over here insisted doing it at a normal speed," AC explained.

"Yeah," added Victor, " said we needed to get our hands dirty too."

" Hey if I go at my speed I'd be done before the either of you could even pick up a dish" Bart told them. He then turned and winked at Chloe, " isn't that right licious?" he looked at Chloe hopefully.

" There is no way I'm choosing sides in this one," she told them, "but thank you for cleaning up the mess."

With that she went and kissed each of them on the cheek and was rewarded with a huge smile from each of them.

"You know," said Bart, " I'm really gonna like having a woman on the team." Realizing what he said he turned to Oliver, "not that Dinah wasn't… I mean an unmarried woman" again a look of realization passed his face and he turned to Chloe,"Oh god I'm sorry Chloe that came out wrong." He looked away obviousally feeling horrible about what he had just said.

Everyone in the room grew silent.

She looked up at his guilty expression and started to laugh. "Whats with the face Bart I know I'm divorced now, you know," and started laughing again. Everyone else suddenly joined in.

Oliver looked at his whole team laughing and thought to himself,_ 'It'll be nice having THIS woman on the team'_

By Saturday morning Chloe was a nervous wreck. She had told Oliver that she could handle Lois, and she could. That didn't mean that it was going to be fun, though. Just as she finished getting dressed her phone chirped. She ran over picked it up and saw she had a text message…

_I'm downstairs Watchtower ready to face the firing squad?_

She shook her head and replied…

_Be right down, and don't worry you're just back up so you'll be behind me the whole time!_

She threw her phone in her purse did a quick mirror check and ran down the stairs and out the front door. Just as she hit the sidewalk she heard someone call her name. Looking up she saw Jimmy walking toward her.

'_Oh god,' _she thought to herself. She was not in the mood for this today.

"Hey heading out," he asked her with a slight smile.

"Uh yeah."

"Anywhere good?"

" Smallville," she told him glancing over his shoulder at Oliver sitting in his car wide eyed.

" Oh well can I walk you to your car?" He asked glancing up and down the street quickly. " I wanted to talk to you for a second.

" Actually that's where my cars is. That's why I'm heading out there. I've gotta pick it up."

"Oh are you taking the bus, because I could just drive you out there. Or if nothing else at least give you a lift to the station."

He looked at her with a hopeful expression.

"Actually I already have a ride," she said nodding toward Oliver's car.

Jimmy glanced behind him and saw a man sitting in the drivers seat of a very high end sports car.

"Who's that guy?" He asked her threw narrowed eyes.

"He's my friend Jimmy, and who I spend time with is no longer any of your business." She then tried to walk around him but he whipped around grabbing her arm to stop her.

As soon as she whipped around she heard Oliver's car door open, and Jimmy let go of her.

"Chloe?" Oliver called over to her.

" It's fine Ollie I'll just be a minute."

He nodded at her but still didn't get back in the car just watched Jimmy thru narrowed eyes.

"Ollie? Is that Oliver Queen?" Jimmy asked her staring hard at the man on the street.

"Yes that's Oliver Queen. So what Jimmy I can be spend time with whoever I want!" She was starting to lose her patience with her now ex-husband.

"Isn't he married?"

"Whats are you implying?"

"Just think it's funny that's all. You left me for having an affair and then you go and sleep with a married man. Kinda hypercritical don't you think Chloe?"

She hadn't meant to hit him but before she knew it she heard the sound of her fist making contact with his face. Before she could even react to what she had just done Oliver pushed his way between the two of them. He placed his hands gently on Chloe's arms and looked her in the eyes silently asking for permission to deal with Jimmy. Chloe just looked up at him and shook her head.

So Oliver stepped aside but still stood right next to her.

"Jimmy stay away from me."

She turned to walk away and felt Oliver place his hand on the small of her back, and lead her to his car. As he leaned down to open the door for her he whispered so only she could hear.

"Nice one Chlo, hes gonna have quite a shiner."

She got in the car and he closed the door behind her. She glanced out the side window and saw Jimmy staring after her with his fists held stiffly at his sides.

They didn't speak the whole drive. It seemed like Oliver knew she just needed the silence.

They pulled up in front of the Farmhouse and watched as Lois walked out the front door onto the porch. She stopped just short of the stairs, crossed her arms over her chest, and waited for them to get out.

"This is going to be really bad, isn't it?" he asked her.

"Hey you offered to come now deal with the fallout," she had to laugh at the expression on his face. It was a look of true concern about what Lois might do to them.

They got out of the car and headed toward the house.

"Hey Ollie, Clarks in the barn. I need to talk to my dear cousin."

" Have fun." he whispered to Chloe before turning toward the barn.

" So much for you having my back," she teased as he walked away.

She then turned and looked up at her cousin. "Hey Lois. Whats up?" she asked trying to act confused.

"Lets talk," she pointed toward the house and turned and walked through the front door.

Chloe followed her into the house not knowing what to expect.

"Okay let me just start by saying that it was wrong for me to question you spending time with Oliver and I'm sorry."

"You are?" she asked unable th hide the shock in her voice.

"Yes. See I got to thinking you and Oliver are kind of perfect for each other."

"_WHAT?' _She didn't mean to shout but these were the last words she expected to hear from her cousin_._ " Lois I was serious when I said it wasn't a date, were just friends."

"You could be more though. Think about it,Oliver is smart, kind, funny, sexy as hell, and a billionaire. What more could you want?"

"Lois he's not even divorced yet. How could you even suggest this to me, he's a married man." She still had Jimmy's words in her head and even the idea of being with Oliver right now made her feel guilty.

"Okay, truly not ideal. but he and Dinah are getting divorced I have no doubt in my mind and you and Jimmy are already divorced. I really don't want to see either of you end up with the wrong kind of people again."

"Okay Lois I'm only going to say this once so listen up. I think Ollie is amazing. He really is all those things you said. and in a different time I could see being with him but right now it's just not possible."

"So you're saying sometime it might be possible?" She asked with a sly grin.

Chloe let out a growl of frustration and walked through the house and out the back door toward the barn.

* * *

A/N Okay so that's all for everyone liked it the next chapter will start from Oliver's point of view in the barn with Clark. Will post ASAP.


	6. Chapter 6

Where We Were Really Meant To Be…

Chapter 6

Oliver made his way across the Kent property toward the barn.

Thinking about the scene earlier between Jimmy and Chloe. The way that Jimmy had grabbed Chloe had made Oliver want to hit him. He probably would have to except Chloe had told him she was fine and he didn't want to upset her anymore then she already was.

_Flashback_

_He stood next to his car watching the scene playing out in front of him. Jimmy's eyes kept darting back and forth between him and Chloe. He couldn't hear what Jimmy was saying to her, but it was obvious that they were arguing. Suddenly Oliver saw Chloe's right fist make contact with the side of Jimmy's face. He bolted over to them and squeezed his way between them. He placed his hands gently on Chloe's forearms, and looked into her eyes. They looked so sad and lacked their normal sparkle. Whatever Jimmy had said to her had stung her deeply. He searched her eyes silently asking for permission to handle Jimmy, but she didn't give it, instead she simply shook her head, and Oliver heard her tell Jimmy to stay away from her._

_He watched as she turned and headed toward his car, After tossing a glare at Olsen he followed placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her toward his car._

_After he helped her into the car. He'd walked around the front of the car and climbed into the driver's seat. He had wanted to say something to her. Something more then just some quip about giving Jimmy a shiner._

_He glanced over at her about to say something comforting, but when he looked at her he decided now may not be the best time. So he gave her what he thought he needed and didn't say anything. He would glance over at her from time to time just to see if she was still awake. She was and just wearing a far away stare…_

When he reached the barn door he shook away thoughts of her sad eyes.

"Clark?"

"I'm up here." he heard Clark call from the loft of the barn.

Oliver slowly climbed the stairs to the loft. When he reached the top he saw Clark sitting on the same couch that had been there years ago. He stood up and walked over towards Oliver.

" Oliver." He responded reaching out and shaking his hand.

Shocked Oliver gave Clarks hand a quick shake then placed his hands in his pockets. "So I take it I'm not on your hit list then."

"Why would you be?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, Lois seems to be under the impression that I'm trying to start some kind of relationship with Chloe."

"Well Lois can be very protective of Chloe especially since the whole Jimmy thing."

"Yeah. Jimmy. Speaking of, Chloe had a little bit of a run in with him this morning when I went to pick her up."

Clark's face hardened, "What happened?"

Oliver then proceeded to tell Clark what Jimmy had done that morning to Chloe.

When Oliver finished Clark's shoulders slumped, "God, poor Chloe. Did she tell you exactly what he said to her."

"No, she didn't seem up to talking, and I didn't want to push her."

"That's it, something has to be done about this guy. Please tell me you took care of it."

"I would have, but I didn't get a chance. She punched him right in the face. He's gonna have I huge bad black eye by tomorrow." He replied with a slight smile.

"Really?"

It was then that Oliver saw a huge smile break out on Clark's face before the younger man started laughing.

"Yeah. That girls got a hell of a right hook," he said causing Clark to laugh even harder.

They both looked up suddenly when they heard someone enter the barn. Oliver looked over the railing and saw it was Chloe.

The look on Chloe's face made Oliver cringe.

"Guess Lois still didn't believe her that nothing's going on with us," Oliver said glancing over at Clark and back to Chloe.

"I don't think that's Chloe's problem." Clark said smiling once again.

Oliver looked over at the other man unsure of what he was getting at.

"Hey Clark," Chloe said when she reached them.

"Hey Chlo."

" How's the hand champ" Oliver asked walking over to her. He reached for her hand and gently lifted it in his own.

"It's fine Ollie," she looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"You should put ice on it," he told her as he gently rubbed his thumb back and forth over her slightly bruised knuckles.

When he looked up and saw Clark staring at the two of them he quickly let go of Chloe's hand.

"So how did it go with Lois?"

"Well she's not mad anymore if that's what you mean."

Clark let out a quick chuckle, and they both looked up at him. Oliver then looked back at Chloe who was staring at her best friend thru narrowed eyes.

"Did I miss something?" he asked completely confused as to what was going on.

"No Ollie everything's fine," she assured him, then gave him a bright smile.

"Okay," he said slowly. He still felt like he was missing something but shrugged it off.

"Look guys I've got to head back to Metropolis, but I didn't want to leave without even saying hi to you Clark," she walked over and gave him. She gave him a big hug and whispered something to him before giving him a withering stare to which Clark just gave her a sympathetic smile.

She then turned and walked over to Oliver. She stopped in front of him stood on tip toes and placed a light kiss to his cheek. "Thanks for the ride Ollie. Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he told her with a big smile, "have you picked your place"

She looked up at him, "Yeah, corner of 7th and Wilshire."

" Tomorrow at 11:00?"

"Yeah, is that ok?"

"Absolutely, I'll see you then," he told her.

"Great," she said walking toward the stairs. She then glanced over her shoulder, "bye Clark."

When she exited the barn Oliver turned back around to Clark.

"So," he asked, "what are you doing with Chloe tomorrow?"

"Just grabbing a cup of coffee."

"Again?"

"Yeah. In fact we're gonna be doing it every Sunday from now on." He looked over at Clark who was smiling at him.

"So every Sunday, but you're not dating?"

"No it's just, she told me that she can't go to her favorite coffee shop anymore. So were just trying different coffee shops until she finds one she likes as much." he looked up at Clark not knowing what to expect.

"You're a good man Oliver." Clark told him simply. "Just so you know If you ever wanted to have something more with Chloe Lois would be perfectly fine with it."

"Really?" he asked shocked that Lois thought he was good enough for her beloved cousin. "I thought she freaked out about us spending time together."

"Yeah well lets just say, she thought about it, and had a change of heart."

"Well that's unexpected."

"Yeah well we both think that Chloe could do much worse then you."

Again Oliver was shocked. As hard as it was to believe that Lois would approve of him being with Chloe the fact that Clark seemed to be giving his blessing was even more astounding to him.

"Well thanks for that, but right now that's not an option. I'm still married and she needs time to get over what Jimmy did to her."

"Hey, I'm not pushing I'm just saying…"

"I get it you guys would be cool with it."

"Exactly."

"All right I'll remember that. I've got to go though. It's a long drive back.

"Okay." He replied shaking Oliver's hand once again before walking him out of the barn to his car. As he opened the door he heard someone shouting his name and looked up to see Lois running towards them.

"Ollie were you going to leave without telling me goodbye again?"

She asked faking a pout that was quickly replaced by a big grin.

"Sorry Lois, I've got a lot going on. It won't happen again."

"Damn right." She told him and gave him a quick hug.

"I'll see you guys soon." he told them climbing into his car to head back to the city.

Sunday morning Chloe entered the coffee house twenty minutes late and hoped that Oliver hadn't gotten tired of waiting and left already. When she looked around she saw him sitting in a booth towards the back. So she quickly made her way to the counter and placed her order. The girl behind the counter handed her a huge cup and Chloe made her way toward Oliver.

"I am so sorry," she told him as she set her coffee on the table and slid into the booth. " I overslept." she explained looking over at him with a sheepish smile.

"Don't worry about it. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I was just up late going over the files of some applicants."

"Applicants for what?"

"To replace me at Isis."

"You're already looking?"

"Yeah, I want to have plenty of time to get them up to date on our clients. Makes for a smoother transition." She explained taking a sip from her coffee.

"That makes sense, so how did Lois react when you told them you were coming to work for the league."

"I haven't told her yet. Things just got way off track yesterday with Lois."

"Yeah I noticed something was up. Can I ask what happened?"

He asked looking her in the eyes.

"Trust me you don't want to know." She told him. As she said it she could feel her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Come on Chloe it can't be that bad."

"You have no idea."

"Try me," he told her with a slight smile.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She told him nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. "Seems Lois has had a change of heart. Now she thinks you and I should… spend lots of time together." she told him raising her eyebrows at him. Hoping he would understand what she was saying.

"Oh yeah I know."

"Oh my god. What did Lois say to you?"

"Not Lois." He told her with a big smile.

"Clark?"

She couldn't believe this. Lois was one thing. She expected this kind of thing from Lois, but Clark.

"Oh Ollie I am so sorry." she told him completely mortified.

"Don't worry about it. I'm actually flattered."

"What? Why?"

"Lois and Clark think I'm good enough for her their favorite person in the world. Man are they in need of a reality check." He halfheartedly joked.

Chloe reached out and placed her hand on his arm, "Ollie you're amazing." she looked up at him and smiled. "I wish you realized that."

He had to smile back, "Well I have some news," he said obviously trying to change the subject. "I got a call from my lawyer yesterday. My divorce papers are all drawn up. They'll be delivered by messenger first thing tomorrow morning."

"Wow, are you okay?"

"Yeah actually, it feels good that it's almost over and I'm going to get a fresh start."

"So how long will it take for everything to go through?"

"Probably about a month."

"Wow, well women all over the world are going to rejoice on that day," she told him a teasing tone in her voice.

"Funny," he told her a slight smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"So listen, when everything is settled I'm going to take you out to celebrate."

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "What are we going to do?"

" Go dancing."

"We're gonna go dancing?"

"Yes, you up for it."

"Absolutely."

A/N Okay a little shorter again sorry about that. I hope you guys liked it I was pretty nervous about this one and actually wrote three versions and chose this one so I hope it didn't disappoint.

So I need some input here. I'm about to start the next chapter and I have a question. Would you guys rather I jump a head to when Oliver's divorce is Finalized. Or would you rather I do a chapter first that centers around the next month? I want to start writing later today so some opinions soon would really help. Thanks =)


	7. Chapter 7

Where we were really meant to be…

Chapter 7

Chloe sat at her desk reading the file of the latest candidate for position at Isis. When she had decided to go back to work with Oliver and the guys she knew she would have to find the perfect replacement. She slammed the folder closed and threw it on the pile with the rest. Sure all the applicants were capable enough but she felt something just wasn't right about any of them. She picked the next file and was well on her way to discarding that one too when Lois waltzed in carrying two cups of coffee.

"Okay." she said plopping down in the chair opposite Chloe's desk.

"I may have been a bit forceful the other day when I brought up the Oliver thing."

"A bit, Lois."

"Okay I was wrong to tellyou that you should be with Oliver right now."

"Thank you."

"That being said, maybe when his divorce is final you should consider it."

"Lois," she said with a warning tone to her voice.

"Now hear me out," she said passing the extra cup of coffee to her cousin. "That's a bribe," she said pointing to the cup and smiling.

Chloe sat back in her chair rolling her eyes. "Fine she said then glanced down at her watch, "you have five minutes. Go."

"All right so the other night after Clark got back from taking you home he and I got to talking…

_Flashback… _

_Lois sat on the living room couch, her arms folded over her chest and her legs crossed. When she felt that familiar rush of air she looked up to see her husband standing in front of her._

"_Well, did she say anything when you dropped her off?"_

"_No, but Lois whatever is going on is none of our business."_

"_Just like Jimmy wasn't any of our business. Look how well that turned out for Chloe. I knew before she married him that he wasn't right for her, but I kept my mouth shut. I even played along and was her maid of honor. Now look, she's alone."_

"_Lois, Oliver is not Jimmy Olsen. Think about one of the biggest problems in their relationship was secrets. Oliver knows everything, hell, he's part of everything."_

"_Oh my god."_

"_What?"_

"_You think it's a good idea, don't you?" she asked accusingly._

"_Maybe not right now but once he's divorced. Sure why not?"_

" _Clark his wife just left him, and I don't want to see Chloe become his rebound girl!"_

"_That's why I said after he's divorced. Gives them both time to heal a little."_

"_Clark their date is tomorrow morning!"_

"_Okay Chloe told us it wasn't a date and I believe her. Their friends who haven't seen each other in many years getting a cup of coffee to catch up. You've got to realize we can't understand what she's feeling right now, and out of everyone she knows, Oliver can probably understand the best. Now I really don't want to argue this with you anymore. I'm gonna go to bed."_

_He walked over to her bent down and kissed her gently. When he pulled back he stayed only inches from her face. "Lois you know them both. Think about it and tell me they wouldn't be good for each other, when the time is right."_

"So that's what I did. I thought about it, and the more I thought about it the more I realized he was right."

"Did you just say Clark was right about something?" She asked her eyes wide in shock.

"Yes and your reaction pretty much matches what his was when I told him."

"Okay Lois I appreciate what you're trying to do but it's not going to happen. I can't date Oliver Queen. Not now. Not ever."

"Why not?"

"Lois, he's Oliver Queen."

"So?"

"So the moment word gets out that he's single again every model, gold digger, and socialite within a hundred miles will swarm our fair city trying to get into his bed. And who am I. I'm Chloe Sullivan, a divorcée who wasn't even good enough to keep Jimmy Olsen happy."

"Wait a minute. That's what the problem is you think your not good enough for him. Oh my god Chloe. Are you kidding me?"

Chloe looked up at Lois she could feel the tears building. "Look Lois I can't talk about this right now. I've got a lot of work to do. Besides your five minutes is up."

"Fine, but Chloe you have got to stop…."

"Hello?" said a familiar voice.

Both women looked toward the doorway and their stood Oliver Queen.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No not at all Ollie, what's up?" Chloe asked him with a big smile.

" My morning conference call ended an hour early so I just wanted to see if you wanted to grab some lunch."

"Oh, well Lois just got here so I think I should just…."

"NO!" Lois suddenly yelled, "I mean you don't need to. I have to get back to the Planet anyways, so you should go have fun." She looked from Chloe to Oliver before grabbing her purse, giving them each a quick hug, and rushing out the door.

"Did that really just happen," asked Oliver still staring at the door in disbelief.

"You know Lois, she's just… she's crazy, that's what she is, and don't even get me started on Clark."

"What did Clark do?"

"I'll fill you in over lunch. So where are you taking me?"

"What are you in the mood for?"

She sat for a minute trying to decide what she was really in the mood for. Suddenly the perfect place hit her. Jumping up she grabbed her purse.

"Come on," she said grabbing his hand, "I'm gonna buy _you_ lunch."

He stopped suddenly but didn't drop her hand. "At least tell me where you're taking me."

"The park." she said looking up at him with a huge smile.

"Were going to the park?"

"Yeah, were gonna eat hot dogs from a street vendor while sitting on a park bench. When's the last time you did that?"

"Uh…never."

"All right then let's go" she said letting go of his hand and looping her arm through his as she led him out the door.

Oliver glanced at Chloe out of the corner of his eye as they walked down the street. She was not like the other women he'd known that was for sure. Most women that he took out during his days as a single man wanted to go to the most expensive restaurants around. Even Dinah was like that when they started dating.

Chloe was different not only did she choose to eat somewhere that wasn't flashy she bought him lunch. He couldn't remember anyone ever buying him lunch.

"Ollie," she said waving her hand in front of her face. "Where'd you go?" she teased lightly.

"Nowhere, sorry what were you saying?"

"Pick a bench." She told him waving around at the benches scattered around them.

He walked over to one that was under a huge tree and sat down. Chloe followed close behind and sat down beside him.

"So what did Clark do?" he asked her unwrapping his hot dog and taking a big bite.

"Oh nothing he's just the one who put this insane notion that the two of us are perfect for each other into Lois's head." she explained clearly annoyed.

Oliver cringed at the word _insane_ sure neither of them were ready to start actually dating again, but he had no idea what made her think the idea of the two of them eventually being more then friends was so insane.

"Really."

"Yeah I mean he was trying to calm her down about the two of us spending time together but still, she'll never stop now you know that right?"

"I'm sure she'll move on eventually."

"Not soon enough," Chloe told him.

"So how's the hunt for your replacement coming?" He asked desperate to change the subject.

"Not so good."

"What's the problem?"

"Well, I've got all these great applicants with all this experience and education and all of them are missing something."

"Hmm" he replied popping the last piece of hot dog in his mouth and looking up at her. " Have you considered training one of your older clients?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you didn't have any training when you took over running Isis for Lana right?"

"Right," she answered slowly.

"I'm also sure the fact that you understand what it's like to live with a meteor ability helps with the counseling part of the job."

"Yeah it did."

"So what if you go thru the files of your clients who you've been dealing with for awhile and pick one of them to train as your successor?"

Her face lit up, "Oh my god Ollie you're brilliant." she said giving him a big hug.

"You know what I'm buying you an Ice cream cone too," she said before grabbing his hand and pulling him after her.

_Yeah Chloe Sullivan definitely wasn't like any other woman he'd ever known._

A/N another short one but since this is my second one posted today I didn't think you guys would mind LOL. So originally I was going to do a one shot companion piece to show why Lois had her change of heart but I thought this would work too. It seems like several people want me to write something to cover the time before Oliver's divorce so that's what I'm gonna do. Please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!=)


	8. Chapter 8

Where We Were Really Meant To Be….

Chapter 8

The day in the park had been the first time they had lunch together, but it wasn't the last. It had been two weeks since that day and Chloe and Oliver had seen each other everyday since, either for lunch or coffee, or just to sit around the clock tower talking.

There was one place though that they had never spent time together at, Chloe's apartment. Chloe hadn't meant to keep Oliver away from her home, but this was her home with Jimmy, and it just felt inappropriate to her for some reason. She was tired of feeling that way though, and she wasn't going to anymore.

She had invited Oliver over for a movie night. She knew it was a lame excuse to get him to come over but she really wanted to see him. In the few weeks that they had been spending time together she had really started to feel like herself again. It was so strange to her that someone she hadn't seen in so long was the one person she felt the most relaxed with.

She still hadn't told Lois anything yet. Not about quitting Isis and defiantly not about all the time she was spending with Ollie. She knew better then that, all that would do is add fuel to the fire. Lois still insisted that her and Ollie belonged together. In fact every time she spoke to Lois either on the phone or in person she wouldn't hesitate to bring him up. While she knew Lois's heart was in the right place it was getting to be too much.

When she heard a knock at the door she jumped up and ran to get it. She opened the door with a big smile.

Oliver stood in front of her wearing a smile that matched hers and carrying a small grocery bag.

"Come on in." she said stepping to the side.

"Hey, how's it going?" He asked as he stepped passed her

She closed the door and turned to him. "Good."

She walked over to him trying to see inside the bag. "What do you got in there?"

"Surprise," he told her holding the bag up just out of her reach.

"That's not fair." she told him with a slight pout jumping to try and reach the bag. "You really are freakishly tall you know that."

"Nah, your just really tiny." He said with a smirk.

She looked at him with narrowed eyes, crossed her arms over her chest and asked again, "What's in the bag Ollie?" Chloe's lips turn into a small pout again.

"How can anyone deny you when you make that face?" he asked walking over to the couch.

He sat down and placed the bag on the floor next to him then looked over at Chloe . "Well come on and I'll show you."

She walked over and sat down next to him as he reached in the bag.

"Things necessary for movie night." He told her. He then pulled each item out one at a time naming them as he did. "Popcorn, Snow caps, and gummy bears."

She looked at him and smiled "Oh good I kinda forgot the whole snack thing." She told him sheepishly.

" No problem, that's what you have me for."

"Right, well you wanna pick a movie while I grab some drinks?"

"Yeah sure, any requests?"

"No you pick it."

"Okay."

Chloe walked into the kitchen and poured them each a soda and threw a bag of popcorn into the microwave. She then went and grabbed a bowl. She set it on the counter next to her as she stood in front of the microwave waiting for the popping to stop.

She heard a noise be hind her as Ollie walked into the kitchen.

"You actually have this movie?" He asked wrinkling his nose and holding up her copy of The Princess Bride.

"What's wrong with The Princess Bride?" She asked a look of annoyance on her face. "It's a classic."

"You couldn't pay me to watch this thing."

"Have you even seen it?"

"No," he admitted.

"Oh we are so watching it."

"Chloe, no, I picked a movie already, it's on the coffee table…"

"Too late Ollie. You insulted The Princess Bride. It's my duty to prove you wrong."

She grabbed the bag of popcorn from the microwave dumped it into the bowl and pointed to the sodas asking him to grab them. He picked them up, and followed her into the living room.

He sat down on the couch and placed the drinks on the coffee table. He watched as she bounce over to the TV stand and set up the movie. She then walked back and sat next to him.

Once the movie started she turned to him. "Don't worry Ollie your totally gonna love this."

He sat there quietly watching her more then the movie. He noticed that here and there she would say the lines in sync with the characters and he found it adorable.

He stayed silent the whole movie eyes shifting back and forth between the screen and the blond next to him.

When the movie ended she looked at him. "Well what did you think?"

"Not too bad," he said.

He didn't know how to tell her that he had watched her more then the movie.

"I knew you'd like it," she told him with a huge smile.

"So you up for another one?"

Her gaze drifted to the clock hanging on her wall as did his. It was 11:30.

"Sure by the time it's over though you may need to sleep on the couch."

"I think I'll survive," he told her smiling.

"Okay."

She got up and made her way towards the movies. They ended up watching some recently released comedy.

Sometime during the movie Chloe had fallen asleep. Not having the heart to wake her he reached for the remote and turned off the TV. Then he sat down next to her, leaned his head back and fell asleep…

The next morning Oliver woke up to the smell of vanilla all around him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down. He saw Chloe's head resting on his chest.

Somehow during the night she had scooted closer to him. He was still in a sitting position, but now Chloe was snuggled against his side and his arm was wrapped around her shoulders.

He felt her start to move and suddenly let out a little gasp before trying to slowly slide away from him.

"Morning," he said causing her head to shoot up. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were pinker then usual.

"Oh my God! Ollie I am so sorry!" she said pulling away.

"Chloe it's not a big deal, calm down we just fell asleep. No harm done."

He watched her face relax. She looked at him and smiled.

"Your neck must be killing you," she said reaching up and grabbing the back of his neck, giving it a light squeeze. He gently took her hand in his and looked into her eyes. His gaze drifted to her lips and he slowly started to lower his head. There lips were inches apart and he let out a slow breath.

Suddenly there was the sound of keys rattling and the front door swung open. Chloe jumped up but not soon enough because there stood Lois Lane with a cup carrier holding two coffees in one hand and a small pastry bag in the other.

She looked at the two of them with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Well good morning guys. Ollie I didn't know you'd be here so I don't have enough breakfast for you too. Sorry."

"That's fine Lois I gotta go anyway. Chloe, I'll call you later?"

She nodded sheepishly.

He picked up his jacket and headed for the door. "Bye Lois" he said slamming the door shut behind him.

Chloe stood in front of her cousin completely silent.

"So much for no harm done," she said in a whisper to herself.

"Okay coz, spill."

"Lois there's nothing to spill he came over, we watched a couple of movies and we fell asleep"

"Sure."

"Lois I swear nothing happened. I told you before Ollie and I are just friends."

"Okay Chlo, look I'm not gonna push you on the Oliver thing anymore."

"You're not?" She asked unable to hide the shock in her voice.

"No, after what I just saw I know the two of you are gonna get together."

"Come on Lo," Chloe complained flopping back down on the couch.

"Trust me," Lois said, walking over and sitting down next to her. "I give you guys a month. Two tops." Then she handed Chloe one of the cups and smiled before taking a generous gulp from her own.

Oliver entered the clock tower and made his way up in the elevator. He felt bad leaving Chloe to deal with Lois but he knew she would be more comfortable talking with her if it was just the two of them.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. The moment he stepped off he felt something was off. He walked further into the living room and saw a woman sitting in the chair by the window he stepped closer then spoke..

"Dinah?"

A/N Okay so another short one but I wanted to try my hand at a cliffhanger how did I do? LOL! Please send feedback I would love to know what you guys are thinking so far!=)


	9. Chapter 9

Where We Were Really Meant To Be….

Chapter 9

Oliver entered the clock tower and made his way up in the elevator. He felt bad leaving Chloe to deal with Lois but he knew she would be more comfortable talking with her if it was just the two of them.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. The moment he stepped off he felt something was different. He walked further into the living room and saw a woman sitting in the chair by the window he stepped closer then spoke..

"Dinah?"

She looked up with an icy expression. "Already spending the night out? Isn't it customary to wait until after the divorce is final before you start sleeping with another woman?"

"I'm not sleeping with anyone. I was with a friend." He walked over to the couch and sat down slowly. "Just out of curiosity though, how is it any of your business who I spend my time with now?"

"It's not really I guess."

"So, what are you doing here?"

She stood up, walked over and knelt in front of him. "I think I made a mistake." She placed her hands on his knees. " I wanna come back. Back to you and back to the team. I never should have left." She stood up placed her hands on the back of the couch and leaned into him. "What do you say? We can start making up right now." She leaned her face inches from his and was about to press her lips to his…

"No."

She pulled back confusion marring her face. "What?"

"I can't."

Her gaze turned cold again. "Why not? What the hell has changed?"

"I just can't. We're over. You made that decision and now you come here and try to take it all back? It's not gonna happen."

She stared at him until a look of understanding crossed her face, "Who is she?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Whoever you were with last night."

"Dinah I told you, last night I was with a friend. I'm just ready for us to end this. You were right to leave we weren't happy."

" All right," she backed away then turned and walked toward the chair she was sitting in when he first entered. He watched as she reached down and grabbed a black leather bag that was sitting beside the chair. She lifted the bag and placed it in the chair before reaching inside and pulling out their divorce papers.

She walked back over and to him with the papers in her hand.

"I haven't signed them yet."

He stood up and walked over to his desk and grabbed a pen. Then he turned back to her. "Then do it now." He said holding up the pen.

She walked over and snatched the pen from his hand before slamming the divorce papers down on his desk and angrily signing in each spot necessary. She then picked up the papers and shoved them into his chest. He reached up and caught them before they could fall to the ground.

He looked on as Dinah walked back and picked up her bag. Then turned and headed toward the elevator.

"I'm sorry Dinah."

She turned and her face softened slightly, "I know, I am too."

She stepped on the elevator and pushed the down button. Oliver watched as the doors closed, ending the chapter of his life with Dinah in it.

Chloe was standing in her shower letting the water flow over her thoughts of that morning were swarming in her head in flashes. Waking up in Oliver's arms, and that moment before Lois had showed up. She could swear Oliver was going to kiss her and worse she wanted him to. This was not supposed to happen. She couldn't develop romantic feelings for Oliver. She knew what she had to do. She had to stay strong and remember whenever he was around why they couldn't go beyond the friend zone.

She reached down turned off the water and stepped out of the shower wrapping herself in her robe, before heading out of the bathroom and towards her bedroom. She was halfway there when she heard her phone chirp. She dashed over picked it up and read the screen.

_Hey, you up for coffee?_

She read his message and could feel herself smile. _This is gonna be harder then I thought _she thought trying to force away the grin on her face. Then quickly typed her response…

_Always!_

Chloe held her phone waiting for his reply when she heard a knock at the door. She walked over and quickly looked through the peep hole. It was Oliver, standing with a cup of coffee in each hand. She took a deep breath and unlocked the door before turning the knob and opening the door slowly.

"Hi," she said to him stepping to the side as he walked in. She turned to him and folded her arms over her chest. "Just give me a minute," then she turned and walked quickly to her room.

She dressed quickly and ran a brush thru her hair before returning to the living room and sitting next to him on the couch.

"So you just left three hours ago what's with the quick return visit?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Is everything okay?"

"Uh… yeah. So have you found someone to replace you at Isis yet?" He asked handing her one of the cups.

"Okay. That's not gonna work with me, stop trying to push the spotlight away from yourself. You came here to talk, so talk."

"I saw Dinah today." He told

Chloe felt her stomach turn over and her heart start to pound. She should have known this would happen. They weren't divorced yet so there was always the chance that they would reconcile. So why did the thought make her sick to her stomach?

"What happened?" She asked keeping her voice as even as possible.

"She wanted to come back. To me, and to the team."

She placed her cup on the coffee table and stood up trying to keep him from seeing the tears threatening to fall she turned and looked out the window. "That's great. So when do you head back to Star City?"

"Chloe.."

"Are you still going to need me on the team full time because if not it's fine. I've narrowed down the choice for my replacement down to three but I haven't told any of them yet so that shouldn't be a problem." She knew she was rambling but she was afraid if she stopped the tears would start to fall. "I still haven't told Lois about my decision to change careers so she's none the wiser as well."

"Chloe.."

"Of course if you still want me to, I guess I could work for you guys like I did last time. You know, you call, I hack, you save the day, but it's totally your decision."

She felt him right behind her as he spoke, "I told her no."

She turned quickly to face him and her eyes met his. "You told her no?"

"Yeah she signed the papers this morning and I already sent them to my lawyer."

She felt a rush of relief wash over her and before she could stop herself she threw her arms around his neck and gave his a quick kiss on his cheek. Then pulled back quickly.

"I'm sorry. It's just you've become so important to me and I thought you were going to move away and it would take another 13 years for me to see you again."

He pulled her into another hug and placed a kiss to the top of her head, "I'm not going anywhere." He pulled away, grabbed her hand and led her to the couch.

"So tell me about the three candidates." he said as he sat down pulling her down to the seat next to him.

They spent the rest of the afternoon together and when he finally went home Chloe grabbed her purse and ran to her car. She jumped in and drove out to the Kent farm. When she got there she ran up and walked right in the front door.

"LOIS!" She rushed into the kitchen. No one there then she ran back to the living room, "LOIS!"

Lois came running down the stairs, "Chloe what's wrong!"

"I think I have feelings for Oliver." She said while breathing heavily.

Her cousin's face broke out in a knowing smile and she pointed to the couch. "Sit."

A/N hope you liked this one short but I hope the content makes up for it. Next chapter Chloe/Lois talk. Please send reviews good or bad.


	10. Chapter 10

Where We Were Really Meant To Be…

Chapter 10

She sat across from Lois trying to collect her thoughts. Somehow in a months time she had fallen for Oliver Queen. A man who had become one of her best friends. A man who had become her confidant. The moment he had told her that Dinah wanted him back she felt a rush of panic. In that one moment she realized that she could lose his friendship, she could lose him. Their relationship had started out as a way for them to confide in someone who had been through a similar experience. Someone who wouldn't look at them with pity. She had found that with him. They had found that with each other, and here she was screwing that up. This was such a Chloe Sullivan thing to do, falling for her best friend again. She was such an idiot…

"Chloe, what happened?" Lois was looking her right in the eyes and Chloe could see the concern. "I mean you show up here, announce that you have feelings for Oliver and then go into silent mode. What's going on?"

Chloe took a deep breath trying to brace herself for what she was going to have to admit out loud to her cousin.

"Dinah showed up in Metropolis this morning and told Ollie that she wanted him back."

"Wait a minute, you're telling me that Oliver took Dinah back?" Lois asked indignantly.

"No he didn't, he told her it was over."

"Okay you'll have to forgive me Chlo, but I'm not seeing the problem."

"Lois when he told me she came to him and asked for another chance it scared the hell out of me." She looked up at Lois and could feel the tears coming on again. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"What are you talking about?"

"I wasn't supposed to fall for him."

"Chloe, you know what I was thinking earlier today on the way back from your place?"

"What?"

"That out of all the times recently that I've tried to push you and Oliver together I've never actually told you why, at least not the specifics."

Chloe looked over at her unsure if she wanted to hear all the reasons her and Oliver were perfect for each other. That was the last thing she should hear about right now. Unfortunally curiosity as always got the better of her, and she looked up at her cousin expectantly.

"First off your both smart as hell, you're both witty and stubborn, you're both loyal, and determined. And most importantly he knows all about Clark and you know all about his green leather fetish, so there would be no more hiding and lying like with Jimmy. The biggest reason though is, Clark and I would get to spend time with you again. When you were with Jimmy we barely got to see you, because you had to keep him in the dark about everything and any other guy is gonna cause the same problem."

"So hold on, the biggest reason for me to be with Ollie is so you and Clark get to see me more?" she teased lightly

"Of course. Well that and the Beautiful Blonde Babies!"

Chloe's head shot up and she stared wide eyed at Lois, "What, I'm just saying your eyes on a boy that looked like Ollie. Ladies lock up your daughters!"

"So now you're saying we need to have a Beautiful Blonde Baby BOY!"

"Well come on it would be so wrong to deny the next generation of girls out there, their own Ollie Jr."

Chloe started laughing so hard her sides were hurting by the time she stopped.

"See, now that's my little coz!" Lois said pulling Chloe into a one armed hug. "So what are you gonna do? Are you gonna tell Ollie how you feel?"

"Hold on, the fact that I have feeling for Oliver doesn't mean anything. Ollie doesn't think about me like that."

"Why would you think that?"

"Lois, a man like Oliver Queen don't end up with a woman like me."

"That's ridiculous, and I don't want to hear you say that ever again," Lois told her sternly.

"Oliver would be lucky to be with you, and I'm sure he knows that You just need to realize that. Chloe, you can't let some completely unfounded fear of rejection keep you from taking a chance on someone you care about."

"I know that."

"So, what are you gonna do about it?"

"I have no idea." Chloe told her slumping her shoulders, and covering her face with her hands.

It was mid morning as Oliver sat in his apartment thinking about everything that had happened the day before. Dinah showing up had surprised him, but more shocking then that had been what happened with Chloe. Waking up with her in his arms was amazing he couldn't dent that, and he knew that if Lois hadn't walked in when she did he would have kissed her. He had no idea what had come over him he knew how Chloe felt she had said it over and over. She thought Lois was crazy for thinking the two of them should be together. In her mind they were just friends…but that didn't explain her reaction to him telling her about Dinah's visit that morning. She had shrugged it off though told him she couldn't stand the idea of not seeing him for years again because he was important to her….

The sound of the elevator dragged him from his thoughts. He looked up and saw Bart, Victor, and AC step off. They all walked into the apartment slowly. He could tell they all had something to say but were hesitant, It ended up being Victor who spoke first.

"Hey man, we got a call from Dinah. She seemed pretty pissed."

"Can't say I'm surprised."

"Wanna tell us what's going on? "

"You know Dinah, when she doesn't get her way she gets mad."

"Yeah. So she told us that she wanted to come back and you said no."

"I did."

"She said you met someone else."

"It's not like that."

Suddenly Bart jumped in, "listen Boss man, we don't care about that. She left you if you moved on it serves her right."

"Yeah it does." AC spoke up.

"So is that the only reason you guys came?"

"That and to see the beautiful Chloelicious. Speaking of, have you seen her recently?" Bart asked his eyes lighting up.

"Uh.. yeah, just yesterday actually."

"How's she doing?" AC asked.

"She's good. She's just been busy, she's still looking for some one to replace her at Isis. I think she's close to finding someone though, and once she trains whoever she picks she'll be able to join the team full time."

"That's good," said Victor, "I'm still waiting for several shipments of the equipment you ordered for the Watchtower. Once I get it all I'll start to set up the system for her you just gotta tell me where I'm setting it up at."

"I found her a place a few days ago, It's an old brownstone a few blocks from here. I've got a team doing renovations on it already it should be finished in about three weeks. You should have everything you need by then right?"

"Yeah that shouldn't be a problem."

"Once you have everything how long do you think it will take you to get the system set up?"

"Just a few days, computers are kinda my thing."

"I'm aware. Remind me how much money I've spent upgrading your programs over the years?"

"Trust me Green Bean you don't want to remember."

"I'm sure."

"So what do you say we call and get Licious over here?" Bart said.

"All right give me a minute." Oliver stood up and walked toward the phone. Truthfully he had been trying to think of a decent reason to call Chloe since he left her place yesterday.

"_Hey Ollie what's up"_

"Well I've got some guys here who really want to see you."

"_The guys are back!"_

"Yeah, can you get over here."

"_Yeah, but it may take me a few hours, I'm in Smallville with Lois and Clark."_

"Is that Ollie," Lois yelled from the background.

He heard Lois snatch the phone.

"_Queen."_

"Lois, what's up?"

"Well something occurred to me a few minutes ago."

"Go on."

"You've been in town a month now and thanks to my dear cousin here commandeering all your time Clark and I have barely gotten to see you."

"I'm sorry Lois, I didn't mean to make you feel neglected." he told her sarcastically.

"Can it Queen and just let me finish."

"Sorry, continue."

"Thank you, now as I was saying Clark and I want you to come for dinner tonight."

"Lois the team just got here."

"Bring them too."

"Lois I don't think the guys…."

"Did you say that was Lois?" Bart reached from around him and grabbed the phone. "Well hello beautiful."

Oliver turned around and glared at Bart listening to one side of their phone conversation.

"Dinner?"

"Tonight sounds good. Hold on." He turned toward Victor and AC. "Dinner tonight at the Kent's?"

They both nodded at him in agreement

"Sounds good."

"Yeah hold on" He looked over at Oliver and holding the phone out to him.

Oliver snatched it back, "Yeah?"

"Dinner tonight Queen."

"All right we'll be there."

Chloe stared at Lois in disbelief, "Lois what did you just do?"

"Nothing, I just invited him and the guys here for dinner tonight."

"Lois, since the whole team is gonna be here there's probably something you should know." She took a deep breath, "When Oliver first got back to town he offered me my position as Watchtower back, and I accepted."

"Wow, so are you giving up Isis or are you gonna do both?"

"No, I've already been looking for my replacement."

"Well good I think this is a smart move for you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, as long as your sure this is what you want."

"Yeah it is." she replied smiling.

A/N Next chapter- Dinner at the Kent's with the JL.

Hope you guys liked this one. I'm not really happy with how it turned out myself. Will post more ASAP! Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Where We Were Really Meant To Be…

Chapter 11

"You know Lois, I think it's customary to actually make dinner when you invite people over." Chloe told her cousin with a big smile as she reached across the table grabbing a second piece of pizza.

"Chloe, there is no way I could make enough food to feed this brood, especially with Bart here." She said cocking her head in his direction.

"Hold on, I can't help how much I eat, you know I burn calories really fast." He told her with a slight pout.

"Oh don't pout Bart you know we all love you." She told him and he smiled at her brightly. "Even if you are a human garbage disposal," she teased.

Bart stared at her mouth open, then looked over to Victor and AC, "I'm hardly a human garbage disposal, right guys?" he said looking at them hopefully.

Victor looked down at his plate, and AC took a big bite of pizza before point to his mouth indicating he was unable to speak.

Chloe turned her head slightly to look at Oliver who was watching the seen in front of him with an amused grin. Of course Lois had seated them next to each other. After a moment she saw him glance her way and she quickly looked away. She hated feeling this way. Now that she realized that she had feelings for Oliver she felt nervous and insecure around him. She'd barely said two words to him since he got there. She stole a glance at him again and realized he was still watching her. She could feel her cheeks get slightly warmer as she looked back at the guys. Bart was still trying to convince everyone that his eating habits were completely reasonable.

"Come on Stretch back me up here you understand how the super speed thing can make you work up an appetite."

"Can't help you man you eat way more then I do." Clark told him.

Bart crossed his arm over his chest, "run faster then you do too." he replied with a smug smile on his face.

Chloe pretended to watch the scene in front of her trying to ignore the swarm of butterflies currently attacking her stomach. She wished she could take it all back the talks, the lunches, even Sunday morning coffees. She couldn't handle it anymore he was right next to her and it was too much, suddenly his leg brushed against her causing her breath to catch in her throat. She had to get out of there. She needed to breathe again. She grabbed her plate and jumped up quickly before heading into the kitchen.

When she walked in the kitchen she headed straight to the sink and starting scrubbing her plate till a hand reached over and grabbed the sponge from her hand. Looking up she saw Clark staring at her with worried eyes.

"What's wrong Chlo?"

"Nothing."

"Chloe this is me your talking to. I know when something is bothering you. What's going on?"

Her eyes quickly darted to the dining room where Oliver was sitting and her eyes met his for a moment before she turned back to Clark, "I can't talk about this here," she told him pointedly.

"Well let's go somewhere else then." He told her leading her toward the back door.

The rest of the team got up and went into the living room right after Chloe left the table, but Oliver stayed and watched the scene in the kitchen unable to turn away. Something was going on with her, he just had no idea what. She was acting like she hardly knew him like they were just acquaintances instead of best friends. She had barely spoken to him since he got there and it was driving him crazy. He saw Clark and Chloe talking in hushed whispers and wished he could hear what was going on.

"You know Clark's the one with super hearing so it doesn't matter how hard you stare, you still won't be able to hear what their saying."

He looked up and saw that Lois was now sitting next to him.

"What's going on with her?"

Lois looked at him a look of shock on her face, "Are you serious? How can you not realize?"

"Realize what?" he asked her.

"Okay, let me give you a hint. Yesterday you showed up at her apartment and told her Dinah came to town and wanted you back."

"Yeah?"

"Ollie come on think about it, you guys are together everyday. You're attractive, charming, the two of you have a lot in common. Do I really need to go on?"

"Are you saying Chloe…"

"Oh thank your not completely brain damaged, and yes that's exactly what I'm saying. So the only question left is, what the hell are you going to do about it Mr. Queen?"

She looked around her she had spent so many hours in this loft when she was a teenager but it had been so long since she had just sat here with Clark and had a heart to heart.

Chloe could feel Clark's eyes on her waiting for her to speak, but she had no idea where to start. How was she supposed to tell Clark that she had fallen for Oliver. She knew Clark though, and if she didn't tell him what was going on he'd just keep asking until she did. It was now or never.

"It's Oliver."

"What about him Chlo?"

She looked at him pointedly and saw a look of realization cross his face.

"Oh, well I can't say I'm surprised." he told her wrapping an arm around her.

"Clark this is not a good thing."

"Why not? I mean call me crazy but I've thought it was a good idea from the beginning."

"He doesn't see me that way." She told him simply.

"Is that what you think?" he said releasing her and turning her so he could look in her eyes. "Trust me that's not the case."

She looked at him curiosity in her eyes.

"The day you guys showed up here to pick up your car I knew he was a goner."

"Clark" she said shaking her head. "That's just not…" she stopped suddenly when she heard someone enter the barn below them.

"Hello?" Oliver called out.

She stood up quickly, covered her face and felt her stomach tighten.

"We're up here Oliver." Clark called out to him heading toward the stairs and starting down them.

She saw the two of them pass each other at the bottom and Clark give Oliver a quick nod before heading out of the barn and back to the house. She watched as Oliver climbed the stairs toward her and she felt her heart start to pound. When he reached the top he came and stood in front of her.

"Hey, what are you doing up here, avoiding me?" he asked her lightly.

She looked up at him and saw that despite his joking tone he was staring at her with concerned eyes.

"Of course not" she told him as she turned away and headed toward the stairs she stopped when she felt his hand grab hers but she still couldn't turn towards him. She was scared he would see the tears already falling down her cheeks

"Tell me what's wrong"

"Nothing."

"Chloe you know how I can't lie to you, well that kind of goes both ways."

She turned slowly and saw his expression change when he saw her tear streaked face.

"Hey," he said softly, "please tell me what's wrong."

"I can't," She told him as she turned away again, but he stopped her pulling her around and slamming her into him.

His body was tight against hers and she could barely breathe. She felt his hand slowly move up her arm and around her neck.

She looked up at him but as she opened her mouth to speak he lowered his head and crashed his lips onto hers.

She couldn't move. Oliver Queen was kissing her and it was unlike any other kiss she had in her life. In fact nothing she had ever experienced compared to this moment. Slowly he pulled away from her and gave her several more light butterfly kisses before resting his forehead on hers.

"Now, I believe you owe me a night out dancing Ms. Sullivan."

A/N Okay so only two chapters left after this. Hope you guys liked this one please let me know! =) I'm already working on my next story though so I'll probably start posting that a day or two after the last chapter of this one so keep your eyes out!

Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Where We Were Really Meant To Be…

Chapter 12

Oliver knocked gently on the door of Chloe's apartment. After their moment in the barn he had gotten Chloe to promise to let him take her dancing. So here he was at her door. Oliver hadn't dated since before Dinah but before that he'd dated a lot of women. No one had made him nervous like this though. Since that day in the Park he had felt something for Chloe but the way she had disregarded the possibility of the two of them being more then friends to Lois had made him file the way he felt away. Then Lois had told him that Chloe had feelings for him too and he couldn't deny it anymore. He wanted her and he had to tell her. He'd followed her to the barn so he could talk to her and when he saw her the look in her eyes had given him all the confirmation that he had needed. So he'd kissed her, and the moment his lips touched hers he knew she was it for him. Now here he was knocking on her door palms sweating like a damn teenager going out on his first date.

When the door opened she stood in front of him more beautiful then he had ever seen her. She was wearing in a black, v-neck, knee length dress with a flowing skirt. The look on her face told him how nervous she was and he knew he needed to say something to try and put her worries to rest.

"Wow you look amazing." he told her with a small smile which grew bigger when he saw the way her cheeks turned a light shade of pink at his words.

"Thanks." she replied, her gaze drifting toward the floor.

He stepped forward slowly and placed his finger under her chin lifting it so he was looking her in the eyes before lightly brushing her lips with his. "Really amazing."

She smiled brightly at him, and walked over to the couch picking up her jacket, "so where exactly are we going?" she asked walking back over to him.

"Dancing." He answered plainly.

"Where are we going dancing?" she asked unable to hold back her smile.

"What don't you trust me?"

"Guess I'm going to have to," she responded as he grabbed her hand and led her out the door.

They pulled up outside the club and Chloe watched as Oliver rounded the car and opened her door then held out his hand to help her out. She really wasn't used to this kind of treatment. Jimmy had always been lacking at the whole gentleman thing so for someone to be treating her like she was worth the extra effort made this night with Oliver even more special to her. He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her toward the club.

Once inside he led her to a booth in the back of the club before heading to the bar to get them drinks. She watched as several women turned away from their dates and watched him walk past. She felt a familiar twinge of insecurity as the eyes of so many women followed her date. Her she was Chloe Sullivan someone who couldn't even keep Jimmy Olsen happy out with by far the sexiest man she had ever known. She had no idea how she was going to do this. How was she soupossed to compete with all the women who would want him. She tried to push any negative thoughts aside when he came back to the table carrying their drinks.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Ollie." she told him. He sat down next to her and placed her drink on the table.

"So the other day you said that you'd narrowed the hunt down to three canidates."

She smiled at him. He was obviously trying to make her more comfortable so she could relax a little.

"Uh.. Yeah I actually finally picked someone."

"Really?"

"Yeah and the best part is shes been a client at Isis for over five years so I know I can trust her. I think it may take only a few weeks to train her."

"Really?"

"Yeah well she already knows almost all the other clients and she's already helped me from time to time with the office work. Honestly if I hadn't been so worried about finding someone with all kinds of education and experience I would have thought of her from the start."

"Well you sound sure."

"I am. She's the perfect choice."

She smiled at him brightly she knew if it wasn't for Oliver's advice that day in the park she would probably still be running around in circles.

"So are you almost ready to come on full time then?" He asked hopefully.

"I just need the time it's gonna take to train her then I'm all yours."

He smiled at her, "sounds perfect to me," he said suggestively causing Chloe to blush.

He jumped up suddenly and held his hand out to her, "Come on. Let's dance."

Chloe took his hand and followed him out to the dance floor as the music changed to a slower paced song. He pulled her close as he wrapped his arms around her. She tried her best to concentrate on him but she kept catching glimpses of women staring at Ollie causing her to tense up.

"Is this weird for you" he asked obviousally sensing the change in her demeanor, "I mean, have you changed your mind or something because you really don't seem like yourself right now Chlo."

She looked up and smiled slightly, "I'm just not used to being the center of attention." She told him glancing toward the onlookers and then back at him.

He turned to see what she had been looking at and turned back a look of realization on his face.

"Lets get out of here." he whispered in her ear.

Her head shot up startled.

"Trust me," he told her leading her back to their table to get her jacket.

Once they left the club he led her to his car and helped her back in. They drove down the road in silence, she was worried she had made him angry with her blatant insecurity. She should have known she would do this. She had managed to chase him away already. There was something seriously wrong with her.

When they arrived at her apartment she moved to exit the car but Oliver reached out to stop her.

"I know what he did to you. I know he made you doubt yourself and doubt how amazing you are, but I'm not him, I'm not Jimmy and I will never do that to you, I promise."

She looked at him startled but before she could say anything he started to speak again.

"I want to be with you I feel like your who I'm soupossed to be with but I need to know you trust me. I need to know that you understand that I don't want anyone else. Just you.

Unable to stop herself she leaned over and kissed him slowly at first then more urgently she pulled away then opened the door and climbed out but before closing the door she leaned back down into the car, "You wanna come up?" she asked slightly hesitantly.

"You're sure."

"Yeah."

He climbed out of the car and walked around to meet her. She reached for his hand and led him inside.

When they got inside her apartment she turned to him, "I trust you Ollie."

He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her just before sending his lips crushing against hers. Her hands slowly made their way between them as she started to undo the buttons of his shirt she looked up at him and knew he was feeling everything she was. His hands slowly slid down her back until he was able to pick her up. She wrapped her legs around him and kissed him hungrily. He pulled his lips from hers and stared into her eyes.

"You're really sure."

She smiled at him and kissed him again. It was all the answer he needed. He carried her toward her bedroom and once inside kicked the door shut.

A/N Okay only one more chapter to go. Hope everyone liked this one. Please review. The last chapter will probably be a short one but I should be able to get it up early tomorrow!


	13. Chapter 13

Where We Were Really Meant To Be…..

Chapter 13

ONE MONTH LATER

Chloe stood in her office at Isis packing the last of her personal belongings. She was finally done training Amy Peterson the young woman she had chosen to take over for her at Isis. Amy was a quick learner and any concerns Chloe could have possibly had with leaving Isis in her hands were ruled out in just the first few days of her training. She placed the last item in the box before reaching inside her pants pocket and pulling out her keys to the office that she had spent more then a decade working in. She placed the keys on the desk, picked up the box and left Isis behind her.

As she walked out of the building she looked up and saw Oliver leaning against her car arms folded across his chest. He pushed away from the car and walked over and took the box from her.

"Hey" he said leaning down and kissing her gently.

"Hi" she replied looking up at him smiling.

"So does this mean your all mine now?" he asked glancing down at the box then back at her.

"Real cute Ollie." She turned toward her car walked around the back and opening the trunk.

He smiled at her brightly, "So are you up for a surprise?" he asked placing the box inside the back end.

"Sure."

She was a little concerned about what exactly he had in mind. Oliver wasn't like normal men, while most men would bring flowers as a surprise the woman they were with Oliver kept bringing up things like trips to Paris once she finished her work at Isis. So when he said he wanted to surprise her right after she finished packing up her things there her mind automatically went to the extreme.

She didn't want him to spend his money on her. When most women saw him they saw Oliver Queen billionaire playboy, but that's not who he was to her. To her he was just Ollie the man who made her whole again after the end of her marriage and all the humiliation that had gone along with that.

"Don't worry I promise it won't be too painful," he told her as he slammed the hatch closed, "but were taking my car."

She let him lead her across the street to where he had parked. He opened the door and she climbed in.

Then he walked around the car and crawled into the drivers seat started the engine and pulled out.

"So do I get some kind of a hint here?"

"No," he told her simply with a smug smirk.

Ten minutes later they pulled up outside an old three story brownstone.

"What's this?" she asked.

"This is the new Metropolis JL Headquarters"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah you wanna check it out?"

"Absolutely!"

She jumped out of the car and he followed quickly.

Once inside she looked around then back at him she was confused the first floor looked like any ordinary house. He must have understood because he came up beside her to explain.

There's two more floors upstairs the second floor has three bedrooms and I've had them set up for the guys when their in town."

She looked over at him smiling, "and what about the third floor?"

"I had it set up as quarters for you."

"You did, but I live like fifteen minutes from here?"

"Yeah but I know, there's a pretty good chance you could be stuck here late some nights and I don't want you to have to head home at all hours."

"All right I guess that makes sense," she told him heading toward the stairs, but he grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going?"

"To check out all my new computers, that was part of the deal right?"

"Yeah but upstairs are your living quarters. Your work station is downstairs."

"In the basement?"

"Sort of," he told her mischievously.

He then led her to what looked like a closet door but when he opened the door inside was a private elevator. "Go on," he said pushing her toward the elevator. He then climbed on after her and closed the door. A light came on over head and Chloe saw a number panel on the wall next to the door Oliver punched in a seven number code and a set of elevator doors closed in front of then and she felt them moving.

When the doors reopened she followed Oliver out into a huge room. She looked around her and their were monitors covering one wall she walked over to the desk and saw a touch screen monitor inset in the top.

"Now there's plenty of more equipment in the back room but Victor thought you might want some input as to how the whole system is set up"

"Ollie.."

He stepped toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her to him. "So do you like your surprise?"

She stood on tip toes and kissed him passionately.

"Wow a kiss like that for this. What happens when I tell you about the satellite?" he told her before kissing her again.

* * *

A/N Okay that's it! I'm finally done with my first multi chapter fanfic! YAY! I wasn't really sure how to end it so I hope I didn't disappoint. I'm already working on next one and should start posting it soon. Thanks to everyone for reading! Would love feedback! =)


End file.
